encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
LilaSari
| image = LilaSari.jpg | caption = | alias = | gender = Female | race = Diwata | ethnicity = | kingdom = Lireo | position = | affiliation = | status = Alive | fightingstyle = | weapon = Sword | powers = Petrification | actor = | debut = Episode 52, Chapter 25 | death = | final = }} 'LilaSari'Spelling, Episode 52 or 'Lilasari'Spelling, Episode 67 is the adopted daughter of Cassiopea. Appearance LilaSari is beautiful, but those who look at her face turn into stone and disintegrate. Cassiopea made a mask for her to prevent her from petrifying anybody. Personality LilaSari grew to be a fierce, aggressive and brutal girl. Though defeated by a diwata soldier, she almost killed him when he was no longer expecting aggression. She was even more enraged when she was rejected as successor because of her character, and starting killing diwatas. History LilaSari was an infant born to an ordinary diwata. But those who see her face turn into stone, so Cassiopea decided to intervene. She decided to fashion a mask for LilaSari and her mother agreed to put her in Cassiopea's care. Cassiopea raised LilaSari as if she was her own. She trained her in combat and possibly considered her as successor, but saw a dark fate in her future, since she was ruthless. Cassiopea informed her that she is as yet unworthy of succeeding her, but she could if she changed. But LilaSari did not change and chose to attack her instead. For this she was imprisoned in Carcero. Years after her suffering in Carcero, Lanzu summons her to challenge Adhara in a combat. However, LilaSari quickly joins Adhara's cause by slaying Orthana. LilaSari, Adhara and the rest of Carcero prisoners and few guards to escape. According to Kaysan, Adhara had managed to acquire LilaSari's loyalty. The escaped prisoners have settled at Ayleb, a town to the north of Lireo. LilaSari is training the other prisoners in swordsmanship. Adhara, wanting to know the real appearance of LilaSari, tries to remove her mask, however the mask blocks Adhara from doing it. Kaysan tells Adhara that Cassiopea is the only one who could remove the mask. After Adhara steals the Kabilan from Cassiopea, she uses it to destroy LilaSari's mask, but with one condition to her fellow Carcero prisoners and Hitano that no one should look her real appearance, however one of her soldiers gets petrified, which makes others run away in fear. With her mask is destroyed by Kabilan's power, LilaSari reveals her appearance. Adhara gives her a new partial mask, which is given by Bathaluman Arde, in which not only to show her slight appearance but also to prevent her petrification as well. Abilities Powers Petrification: Those who look at LilaSari's face turn into stone. Her mask can be only removed by Cassiopea or a weapon as powerful as the Kabilan. Other skills Weaponry LilaSari was trained by Cassiopea herself in the use of a sword, making her a very proficient swordsman. Relatives Trivia *LilaSari has not yet been shown speaking so far, so she may be a mute. However, she is not deaf. *Diana Zubiri, who plays LilaSari in this requel, previously portrayed Danaya in the original series. **Zubiri's original role Danaya is heroine while LilaSari is anti-villainess in this requel. References